Sam and Freddie's Awkward Moment 2!
by doubletime twins
Summary: ok here's the sequel to sam and freddie's awkward moment. it's sorta what happen's with spencer and carly while the awkward moment is going on and a little bit after it this is more than 1 chapter icarly seddie
1. Chapter 1

**Hola senorita and seniors ok here's the sequel **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"_hey guys what we miss" Carly asked coming in with Spencer hands full bags_

_I looked over at Sam "oh not much"_

"_uh huh sure" spencer said_

**Spencer's point of view**

Me and Carly arrived at the bus station since I only had a motorcycle we needed to take the bus

"hey do you have your wallet" Carly asked

"no don't you have the money in your purse"

"yeah but you should get it just in case"

"ok I'll be right back you know the rules right"

"yes don't get on the bus until your back, don't get in cars with strangers, and don't follow hobos into dumpster"

"ok good"

I ran back in the building and ignored lewbert's screaming the elevator was full so I took the stairs

I got upstairs but it was completely silent, I looked in the peephole and Sam was on one end of the couch by the door and Freddie was on the other. Sam was just looking around the room like it was some new weird place every couple times she would look at Freddie then look away. I could sense the tension between them

"hey you ready" Carly asked

"uh yeah, hey why don't you try shopping bye yourself this time"

"ok later Spencer I won't be long"

I turned back and Sam started pocking Freddie's side and asked him what he was doing, from there I watched the whole story take place, Sam and Freddie got into a huge argument Sam fell on top of Freddie Freddie kissed Sam, I was like "O MY GOD THIS MUST BE A DREAM" I said it loud but not loud enough were they could here me. It must have been a while because Carly came up with mrs. Benson carrying bags. ""spencer, mrs Benson was out on a walk when she saw me go into the store and decided to help me"

I walked over and took the bags from mrs. Benson " thank you"

"your welcome"

After mrs Benson went into her apartment Carly asked "why didn't you go inside"

"I forgot my key inside"

"here I'll open the door"

"hey guys what we miss" Carly asked when we got inside

Freddie looked over at Sam "oh not much"

"uh huh sure" I said

**Later that day around 8 still Spencer's point of view**

"o my god o my god this is driving me crazy" I said pacing around my room "I have to tell Carly, no cuz then she'd tell them I saw, but, no, uhh I'll write it down"

"paper paper paper ah ha paper" I said to myself

I wrote down everything I saw and now I feel better

"shower time" I left to take a shower

**Carly's point of view**

I went into Spencer's room to get his laundry to wash.

As I was gathering up the last of his socks which have to be HAND WASHED when I saw a paper with writing on his pillow "hmm" I picked it up and read it "AHHHH THIS ISN'T TRUE O MY GODI CAN'T BELIEVE IT"

"what what what are you screaming for" Spencer said rushing into his room

"this paper is this why you wanted to stay home"

"well yeah"

"Spencer I can't believe it I have to asked Sam if this is true"

"now do you think she'll tell the truth"

"your right I'll have to pry it out of her"

Next day….

"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok well if you haven't figured it out it's more than one chapter so enjoy review and you'll see what happens next!!!**

**Buenos noches everyone for any big sacks of dumbo that means good night**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola senorita and seniors ok here's the sequel **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"hey people's I'm here" Sam said coming in.

"hey Sam" I said curiously

"what" she said back

"what happened yesterday when me and Spencer left"

"I told him to read me a story he did I fell asleep I fell and woke up then I ate the end"

"that's not what I heard" I said in a sing song way

"what do you mean"

"Freddie told me the whole story"

"what you mean even how I tripped and fell on him and he kissed me"

"ha I knew it"

"CARLY YOU EVIL GENIUS"

"wow I thought that would be a lot harder:"

Freddie then walked in "what was thought to be a lot harder"

I stood up and walked over to Freddie "I know everything"

"huh?"

"she pried it out of me uh I can't believe she got me uh"

"by it you mean"

"yeah" Sam said quick and nodding

"well this went well I'll just go upstairs then" I said backing up slowly

"and I'm coming to" Sam, said and took off for the stairs

"Sam nno.." but it was to late she already slammed the door to the studio

"hey kiddos want some tacos with happy noodles inside" spencer said leaving the elevator

"yes" "please"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yum hey spencer I want some tacos with happy noodles inside well gotta go later peps**

**Ok well if you haven't figured it out it's more than one chapter so enjoy review and you'll see what happens next!!!**

**Buenos noches everyone for any big sacks of dumbo that means good night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola senorita and seniors ok here's the sequel **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"well Freddie I'm gonna go help Spencer with dinner why don't you go do that ..thing….with …the…camera yeah go do that thing with the camera you told me you were gonna do" I said

"oh come on you said you were gonna put up some more icarly stuff in the studio, and Sam's up there what if she kills me"

"she won't kill you..possibly beat you to a pulp but not kill you" I said the last part quietly

"fine but if I die I want "Carly shay caused my death" on my grave" Freddie said then turned and went upstairs

"and now I turn on the camera and TV and watch what happens" I said sitting down

Upstairs Sam's POV

Slam the door sounded I thought it was Carly so not looking up said" hey Carly can help with this I can't figure out what wire goes where"

"well the blue one goes there on the far left, and the yellow one goes beside it" said a deeper voice behind me

"hey your not Carly"

"I'm pretty sure I'm not Carly" Freddie said

"yeah no why are you hear Carly said she was coming upstairs not you"

"yeah but then Carly decided to help spencer with dinner and originally I came over to work with the camera, now what exactly are you doing"

"oh see that big black poster over there, well when I'm done it should hopefully light up flashy colors that says words like you and Spencer's almost did that one time"

"what's it gonna say"

"not sure but you can put pictures and stuff on it to"

:"fun"

"yeah"

"wow this is boring I hope it gets better" Carly said downstairs where no one could hear her

"Sam listen……"

"Freddie I know what your gonna say you are gonna say Sam about the other night and all it wasn't supposed to happen wanna stay friends and blah blah blah"

"no that's not what I was gonna say"

"o my god this is getting interesting" Carly said again

"I was gonna say I hope you'd like to go out with me like sometime soon"

"yeah I guess"

Carly's POV

"yes" I screamed "o my god I have to get up there" and I took off up the stairs, but when I got there I found something a little shocking Sam and Freddie kissing again "ha I knew it" I screamed pointing

When they saw me they both took off to opposite ends of the room "uh Carly what are you doing" Sam asked

"eh watching you to"

"what " Freddie asked

"yeah see those wires they go to nothing that black poster is already hooked up and has a camera, hey I should put this on icarly"

"Carly no"

"to late it was broadcasting live"

"what Carly I'm gonna kill you"

"ahhhhh this is all live to so when I die I'll have witnesses" I screamed running around the room away from Sam

"Carly Sam Freddie dinner" spencer yelled

"coming" we laughed and all went downstairs to dinner

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok there it is the end of the story, but if I get asked I will do a third part to the story**

**so enjoy review!!!**

**Buenos noches everyone for any big sacks of dumbo that means good night**


End file.
